fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spectral Sword
Summary The Spectral Sword is a powerful and special weapon within the Defenders of the Multiverse continuity; it is a red blade infused with the power of 6 spectrals, each having a special power. Originally crafted by a modern blacksmith for a renaissance fair back in 1993, it was purchased by Darien Strikeman, just a few years before the invasion of the spectrals. When the zombie outbreak happened, Darien and his two sons, Ray and Alex, hid down in a bunker with the sword and a modified hunting Rifle. Darien left his sons alone to get supplies and never came back, entrusting Alex with the rifle and Ray with the sword. Many years after Alex was taken and Ray's friends were killed, the young zombie slayer found the first clue as to what the cause behind the apocalypse is. One day, he encountered a much larger and more powerful zombie than he had ever seen before, but this one was enveloped in a red aura; after killing it, the red spectral of anger revealed itself, and after defeating it in emotional combat, Ray infused its essence into the sword and the rifle, empowering the weapons with control over fire. Within less than a year, he traveled around the world and finished off the remaining 5 spectrals; blue of sadness, orange of greed, green of envy, purple of passion, and yellow of fear. With every spectral infused, the sword became able to control another power, water, a boost to the fire, wind, poisonous gas, and electricity. After finishing off all the spectrals, Ray came face to face with an older, zombified version of his brother, possessed by the leader of the spectrals, the spectral of darkness; during their fight, Ray found out how to combine all the spectrals into one and create the light of hope, one of the strongest forms the sword can take. For over 20,000 years it has been passed down from master to apprentice, each master training and hand picking those who are worthy of wielding the power this weapon possesses. Appearance The sword originally started as a red, double edged long-sword with a black handle and gold plated hand guards. The sword can change appearance based on the wielder and the form it takes: While being wielded by Ray, it retains its original form and becomes completely white and glowing when the light of hope is activated; whenever Ryan wielded the sword, it became pitch black with two inward curving spikes extending from each side of the wrist guard. When either Distructinator or Distructinaton wield the sword, the wrist guards curve up slightly, and in the center, a small red and black diamond appears. Over its long existence, the sword has had many shapes, rapiers, cutlasses, daggers, katanas, double bladed swords and many more, however, there are some who have allowed it to keep its original shape as it best suits them, though sometimes with a different color and some extra designs to customize. Combat Statistics Tier: 4-A Powers and Abilities: Empathic Manipulation (Able to heavily influence and even control the emotions of sentient beings), Fire Manipulation '''(Can generate and shape flames as hot as the surface of the sun), Water Manipulation (Water can be fired at various pressures, the highest of which is capable of punching a hole through 10 feet of solid titanium. Water can also be used to heal injuries relative to low-mid regeneration), Electricity Manipulation (Able to produce electric charges that range from a mild static shock all the way up to multi million volt electric blasts. Can surround itself with electricity for increased melee damage or shoot it in ranged attacks, from concentrated bolts to massive arcs that can affect large groups of enemies.), Wind Manipulation (Controls wind that allows the wielder to fly as well as be able to produce category 5 hurricanes and tornadoes. Can shoot concentrated wind blasts capable of staggering first form Distructinator), Poison Manipulation (Can produce clouds, liquids or even solid purple poison of an unknown kind, but it can vary in potency; from making people slightly nauseous to being lethal within seconds. The poison is also highly flammable and can create huge explosions when in cloud form and combined with fire power.) [[Light Manipulation|'''Light Manipulation]]' (Type 2 and Type 3) '(When all traits are activated at once, the sword undergoes a light form or a dark form. Its light form allows it to produce solid light constructs, able to defend against multi solar system level attacks and shoot beams, bolts and arcs of light that can deliver the same potency. It is able to drain the power of evil or dark enemies, such as when Ray and his brother Alex helped restrain Monstrous when the defenders fought him.) Darkness Manipulation (Type 2 and 3) '(When all the traits are activated, but used for negative or evil purposes, the sword turns into its darkness form. In it, the sword has the same raw power as its light form, but with far more uses. It can do anything the light form can do, albeit with darkness of course. It can infiltrate the mind and either control people or cloud their thoughts with negative and terrifying images and scenarios.) 'Corruption (Type 2 and 3) '(When in its darkness state, the spectrals within the sword have no sense of friend or foe and will corrupt the wielder, turning them into power crazed, destructive individuals, even if they believe they're in control; even Ray, with his mastery of the sword, trust of the spectrals and incredibly high willpower, only resisted corruption for about 30 seconds before turning back to the light. The darkness state can also transform sentient beings into zombies, either through direct contact or through the energy of the sword itself. The zombies are about 5x stronger than their normal forms and will follow the sword without question. The zombification process is a biological one, so if a being has no circulatory system, such as Astroidians, or is injected with an antidote, they will not be transformed. So far, only one person has ever had full control and mastery over the darkness state, and that was Ryan Shadows, who has used it on multiple occasions.) 'Flight '(Can use the power of wind, fire, both or light and darkness in order to allow its wielder to fly; at its fastest, the sword can travel the speed of light.), 'Self Sustenance